


Dearest Josh.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Death, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua William Dun</p><p>Date of Death: 17/12/15</p><p>11.46 am.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler Robert Joseph</p><p>Date Of Death: 1/1/16</p><p>12:47 pm</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING:It's not very obvious but there is suicide in this fic, please stay safe <3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Josh.

To Josh,

**_Joshua William Dun_ **

**_Date of Death: 17/12/15_ **

**_11.46 am._ **

When the doctors announced that, my heart stopped. You had finally passed. I didn't leave my bedroom for weeks, I barely ate and I slept even less. Everyone was getting worried, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was you, but you left me, as I knew you inevitably would. The cancer killed you slowly and I can't imagine the pain you were in, so in a way I'm happy you're now free of that burden. My parents forced me to see a therapist and she recommended me writing letters to you. Get my feelings out, you know. You Know. It's so funny, I'm writing this letter as though you're still right next to me. As though you're still alive.

It may be worthless now but I still love you,

Tyler.

 

To Josh, 

I remember when we first met, the sassy, awkward new boy with blue hair and a nose ring

**\\\**

**"Hey, I'm Josh Dun" said the cute boy at the front of the class "I'm new here"**

**"Right, Right," our teacher said "Class this is Josh Dun, our new student, I expect you all to make him feel completely welcome." He said " There's a seat at the back next to Tyler, He'll help you with whatever you need."**

**The cute- Josh, walked to the back row and sat in the seat next to me**

**"Hey, you must be Tyler, I'm Josh" he said "But you already knew that didn't you"**

**Josh smirked at me, and I smiled shyly back as the teacher droned on about polynomial equations.**

**\\\**

From that day on everybody knew we were inseparable, we were hanging out every day, and were sleeping over every weekend. We pulled the sickest all nighters and the weirdest pranks. When we came to school and kissed in front of everyone nobody was surprised, I guess they though we were dating already.

I miss you baby,

Tyler.

 

To My Josh,

When we finally graduated and moved into an apartment together, I couldn't have been more happy, we would be together all day. You got a job at the music store and I got a job at the cafe down the street from there so i could bring you coffee on your break.

**\\\**

**"Hey Baby, I brought you some coffee" I called and handed my boyfriend a cardboard cup.**

**"Thank You Ty, I love you" Josh said, taking a sip.**

**I grabbed my ukulele and started playing,**

**"Wise men say**  
**Only fools rush in**  
**But I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Shall I stay**  
**Would it be a sin**  
**If I can't help falling in love with you"**

**Josh quickly joined in on the drum set near where we were standing.**

**"Like a river flows**  
**Surely to the sea**  
**Darling so it goes**  
**Some things are meant to be**  
**Take my hand,**  
**Take my whole life too**  
**For I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Like a river flows**  
**Surely to the sea**  
**Darling so it goes**  
**Some things are meant to be**  
**Take my hand,**  
**Take my whole life too**  
**For I can't help falling in love with you**  
**For I can't help falling in love with you"**

**\\\**

We had gained an audience at the store, even your boss was in it, he asked us if we wanted to play live at the store once a week, we naturally accepted. It was great, every Tuesday we got to do what we loved. Play Music. This carried on for the rest of your life, that's weird to say, isn't it. We were known around Ohio, and that was all we ever wanted. 

Please come back, my darling, I miss you,

Tyler.

 

To Josh,

Do you remember the day you asked me to marry you? I do. That was going to be my answer at the wedding as well.

**\\\**

**"Babe where are we going?" I laughed as Josh guided me to our mystery date.**

**"Right Here is where we're going" He said** **"Okay, I'm going to remove your blindfold now, baby boy."**

**\\\**

When I could finally see I was speechless, you had taken me to a small clearing in the woods by the lake, where you had set up a picnic. It was beautiful. There were fairy lights and soft music playing through a hidden speaker system. Then it happened.

**\\\**

**"Ty..."**

**"Yes baby?"** **  
"You know I love you, right?"**

**"...yeah"**

**\\\**

I was terrified of what you were going to say next, I was waiting for the 'But'

**\\\**

**"Well, I want to spend the rest of my life to you, so Tyler Robert Joseph. Will you marry me?"**

**\\\**

You were down on one knee and tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, you called me Mr Misty-Eyed that night, you looked so fearful but so hopeful at the same time, then the word you were waiting for spilled from my mouth.

**\\\**

**"Yes"**

**\\\**

That was the happiest moment of my life.

Yours Eternally,

Tyler.

 

Dearest Josh.

No one but you could possibly have saved me, and now we will be together again at last.

I'll See You Soon.

Your Love,

Tyler.

 

_**Tyler Robert Joseph** _

_**Date Of Death: 1/1/16** _

_**12:47 pm** _

 

 

Two couples stood in a graveyard looking at the same stone, the stone of their children.

**\\\**

**_'Two boys met at 17,_ **

**_Fell in love by 18,_ **

**_Were living together at 19,_ **

**_Engaged by 20,_ **

**_But neither lived to 21'_**

**_Joshua William Dun 17/12/15_ **

**_Tyler Robert Joseph 1/1/16_ **

**\\\**

 


End file.
